Sweet Potato
|flavor text = Sweet Potato really is as sweet as she looks. Her favorite animal is the unicorn. Her favorite color is (and this is a direct quote) "all the colors in the rainbow." When she writes the letter "i", she draws a little heart where the dot belongs. Frankly, if it were anyone else, this amount of syrup would be sickening. But on her, well, it just seems right. }} Sweet Potato was a premium plant that appeared in the 3.0.1 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It attracts zombies from other lanes to its lane when zombies are nearing a one-by-three area in front of it. Like Ghost Pepper and Homing Thistle, it costed 109 gems to purchase it. It has the equivalent health of a Wall-nut. It was removed from the store on December 6, 2014. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Sluggish Sweet Potatoes attract zombies from other lanes when they are close by. Sweet Potato really is as sweet as she looks. Her favorite animal is the unicorn. Her favorite color is (and this is a direct quote) "all the colors in the rainbow." When she writes the letter "i", she draws a little heart where the dot belongs. Frankly, if it were anyone else, this amount of syrup would be sickening. But on her, well, it just seems right. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it fully heals itself and attracts all zombies in a 4x3 area around it. During this period, love hearts will radiate of it and it will hop up and down while squealing excitedly. Strategies A Sweet Potato gives the player ample time to set up his or her defense, as it can attract zombies into a well-guarded lane. It's especially useful for grouping enemies from three lanes together into a position where they are attacked all at once, such as by Banana Launchers, Winter Melons, Kernel-pults, or even Potato Mines placed behind it. Snapdragons are also effective as up to eight can be arranged around the Sweet Potato (including two flanking it) to pummel all the zombies amassed together, destroying them quickly. Since the Sweet Potato is also in the same defensive class such as Wall-nuts, they can be healed by Wall-nut First Aid, and their Plant Food ability will fully heal them in addition to drawing in zombies, including some behind it (though Plant Food will not buff their defense, unlike with other defensive plants). Its main drawback is its high sun cost, which can be problematic when sun is short supply or when around enemies with instant-kill abilities such as Fisherman Zombies. A mob of zombies brought in from other lanes can also whittle a Sweet Potato away very quickly if they are not dealt with. A few zombies are also immune to being attracted by it, such as Jetpack Zombies and Surfer Zombies. Arming your lanes with Homing Thistles may also be a good idea until the player's sun budget permits them to purchase a Sweet Potato. Placing a Sweet Potato on the second and fourth row would create a effective defense with the least amount of Sweet Potatoes possible. A good strategy with sweet potato is to feed Infi-nut's with a Plant Food to summon a barrier since it can still attract zombies while inside the barrier, this strategy is useful when you want to keep your Sweet Potatoes alive since the attracted zombies will have to chew through the barrier before getting to the Sweet Potatoes. Gallery 1aY0PwW.png|Sweet Potato purchased. Sweet Potato.png|Sweet Potato's almanac entry. HDSweetPotato.png|HD Sweet Potato. SweetPotatoSeed.PNG|Sweet Potato's Seed packet. Imitater Sweet Potato2.png|Imitater . Boosted Imitater Sweet Potato2.png|Boosted Imitater . usNIGF5.jpg|Boosted Sweet Potato. Sweet Potato first degrade.png|Sweet Potato first degrade. do46ZLd.png|Sweet Potato second degrade. Sweet Potato Plat Food.png|Sweet Potato using its Plant Food ability. Screenshot_2014-11-15-14-45-33.png|Boosted Sweet Potato in Tiki Torch-er. Sweet Potato being watered.gif|Sweet Potato being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Sweet Potato ad.png|An ad for Sweet Potato. EndangeredTater.PNG|An endangered Sweet Potato Screenshot 2014-12-06-00-07-39.png|Getting its costume z4zjAYu.jpg|Sweet Potato's costume. Screenshot_2014-12-11-12-45-53.png|Endless Zone card. Trivia *This and Threepeater are the only plants in the game with a sun cost of 300. *It squeaks in the Almanac, the seed selection screen, and during the gameplay. *The brown area on its body appears to be the brown peel of the real life sweet potato. *It is the opposite of Garlic, as Garlic repels zombies while Sweet Potato attracts them. **However, the zombies don't have to eat the potato when they are changing lanes unlike Garlic. *It is the third potato plant in the whole series, the others being Potato Mine and Imitater. *Sweet Potato is not actually a potato. In New Zealand it is called Kūmara, which is the sister plant to the Potato. **Ironically, most sweet potatoes are actually poisonous once it grows the sprout. Furthermore, Sweet Potatoes have a heart shaped leaf on their primary plant, and hearts come off the Sweet Potato when using Plant Food. *Like Ghost Pepper, Sweet Potato is a limited time premium plant that is only available during a certain period of time. *Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Surfer Zombie and Barrel Roller Zombie cannot be attracted by this plant. *Sweet Potato can make a Shield Zombie switch lanes with its shield activated, but it will detach from its shield and the shield will be unable to switch lanes. *This is the most expensive premium plant by sun-cost, being 300. *In any situation where a zombie would repeatedly go back and forth between lanes due to more than one Sweet Potato trying to attract a zombie, the zombie will ignore Sweet Potatoes altogether. It will only be attracted to a Sweet Potato once when the other(s) is or are gone. **Sweet Potatoes that use their Plant Food Upgrade have priority, and therefore, the zombies will ignore the previously said statement and go to the one which was fed Plant Food only if the zombie is in its range. **If a zombie is at the back or at the bottom of Sweet Potato while using Plant Food, it will attract the zombie behind and it will make it eat it backwards. *There is a glitch after feeding it with Plant Food while planted on a Lily Pad on water: any zombies that move backwards to eat the Sweet Potato will actually eat the Lily Pad, losing the Sweet Potato. * There is another glitch that it will appear in the store although it was removed. *It will only attract zombies in a 1x3 area in front of it unless when fed Plant Food. *If the player places one behind an Infi-nut's barrier then feeds it with Plant Food, zombies will pass through the barrier. *Zombies pushed back by Fume-shroom or Chomper's plant food ability can get attracted to Sweet Potato while pushed back. See also *Garlic Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Premium Plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Area of Effect Plants